Drama Queen é a Mãe
by Marck Evans
Summary: Draco não está acreditando que vai ter de passar o final de semana na mesma casa que "ela". E quem recebe o castigo é Neville - SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 75 - A fic deve conter uma as frases: "Eu não sou Drama Queen ! Sou apenas... emotivo.E tire suas mãos daí, AGORA, ou eu não me responsabilizo!"

Desafio proposto por: Lilibeth

**Drama Queen é a mãe!**

Draco estava chocado. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto daquela Granger-Weasley ridícula.

E aonde o sem noção, estrupício, energúmeno, retardado, debilóide, abestalhado e ridículo do seu namorado estava com a cabeça que não vinha ver como Draco estava?

Que como bom grifinório, ele não tinha juízo suficiente para temer a morte, Draco estava cansado de saber. Mas não temer a ira de Draco já era estupidez demais até para um grifinório como Neville.

Ainda mais uma ira justificada como a que Draco sentia em conseqüência direta das atitudes dos amigos dele.

Todo mundo sabia que a Coisinha Abbott arrastava um hipogrifo empacado por Neville. O bseu/b Neville. E quatro quintos desse mesmo mundo achavam que bseu/b Neville deveria ficar com ela. E não com Draco, como era o certo.

E agora a ex-Granger e eternamente Weasley, vinha com essa idéia retardada de convidar a Coisinha Abbott para a casa de campo do Cicatriz gostoso, mas lamentavelmente hétero, no mesmo final de semana que Draco e bseu/b Neville.

A dentuça, cabelo de bucha, marido pobre, CDF sem noção não tinha nada que se meter entre Draco e suas posses. Nas quais Neville estava obviamente incluído.

Só de ver o jeito como ela avisou que a Coisinha Abbott também viria, dava vontade de botar fogo naquela juba emaranhada que ela chamava de cabelo.

Mas Draco era educado e refinado demais para dar um barraco desses. Sorriu elegantemente para a filhote de castor – se o Cicatriz riu era porque ele certamente era um idiota, como todos os amigos do Neville.

Assim que possível, Draco subiu para o quarto que dividiria com Neville e esperou o namorado vir imediatamente pedir desculpas pela presença inconveniente da Coisinha Abbott. E neville não veio!

Onde o idiota estava com a cabeça? É obvio que era obrigação dele vir se justificar e implorar perdão pela existência da Coisinha Abbott no mundo. Mas cadê o retardado?

E depois de esperar quase meia hora que Neville viesse reconhecer que seus amigos eram um bando de imbecis, Draco estava realmente furioso com ele. Estava pensando em torturas cruéis que envolviam privação de sexo, plantas de estimação destroçadas, estufas cuidadosamente construídas sendo transformadas em vidro moído e um retrato de Snape na cabeceira da cama.

Foi quando o... o... o tonto resolveu aparecer. Chegou sorridente, como se não houvesse nada de errado. E quando Draco fechou a cara para ele, teve a desfaçatez de perguntar:

-Tá tudo bem, Draco?

Neville só podia ter cheirado pó de casca de banana. Ninguém em seu juízo perfeito faria uma pergunta tão estúpida. Draco se limitou a rosnar e virar de costas para o namorado pamonha e grifinório.

Ficou ainda mais zangado porque ouviu Neville emitir um som que Draco tinha quase certeza que era uma risada abafada.

Permaneceu de costas quando Neville o abraçou e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

-Para que tanto drama? Eu não estou com você?

-Eu não estou fazendo drama.

Neville virou Draco de frente para ele e começou a distribuir beijos no seu rosto. Draco pensou em ceder. Estava mesmo com vontade de uma trepada vespertina para deixar um bom chupão no pescoço do bseu/b Neville. Queria ver a cara da Coisinha Abbott quando visse que Neville tinha dono sim.

Quando Neville beijou seu pescoço Draco quase capitulou. Ainda mais que o canalha estava com a mão na bunda de Draco e a apertava firme, exatamente como Draco gostava.

Quando Draco gemeu baixinho e já começava a puxar Neville em direção a cama, o imbecil abriu a boca:

-Adoro quando você fica assim. – Neville passou a língua pela orelha de Draco.

-Assim como? – Draco já começava a desabotoar a camisa de Neville.

-Assim. Totalmente Drama Queen.

Draco tentou empurrar Neville para longe. Mas o cafajeste desprezível e infame aproveitou que era maior e mais forte para manter Draco grudado no corpo dele. E ainda apertava a bunda de Draco, sem nenhuma vergonha.

Draco quis manter a dignidade e revidou furioso:

-Eu não sou Drama Queen ! Sou apenas... emotivo. E tire suas mãos daí, AGORA, ou eu não me responsabilizo!

-E vai fazer o quê? Heim?

Draco estreitou os olhos perigosamente. E Neville selou seu destino quando ousou rir.

-Grifinório estúpido. – Draco xingou sem prestar atenção na redundância. – Eu vou te mostrar uma coisa.

Empurrou bseu/b Neville de costas na cama, e sentou-se sobre o quadril do bseu/b Neville.

Moveu a bunda lentamente sobre a ereção de Neville, fazendo-o gemer. Draco adorava sentir Neville duro e pronto para comê-lo. Definitivamente privação de sexo não era uma boa punição. Talvez fosse melhor tentar o exato oposto.

Achou melhor ir logo avisando:

-Eu vou te mostrar quem manda aqui.

-E quem seria?

A voz de Neville já estava um pouco alterada. Draco sabia exatamente como se mover para aplicar a punição necessária.

-Eu mando e você obedece. – Draco livrou-se da camisa. – Certo Neville?

-Ainda não me convenceu.

Grifinório teimoso, burro e gostoso. Exatamente como Draco queria. Com um feitiço deixou os dois completamente nus. Neville praticamente rugiu quando Draco encostou o traseiro na ponta do pau do namorado, sem deixar que ele metesse de vez.

-Quem manda, Neville?

-Filho da puta.

Draco moveu-se só um pouco.

-Eu perguntei quem manda.

-Você.

-Diz mais alto.

-Você, porra! – Neville praticamente gritou.

Lentamente, Draco foi baixando o corpo, fazendo o pau de Neville ir entrando dentro do seu traseiro. Ele amava isso. Muito. E era só dele e de mais ninguém. Nem deixaria nem uma lasquinha do bseu/b Neville nas garras da Coisinha Abbott.

Como Draco previra, Neville perdeu a paciência com sua excessiva lentidão e, com um movimento brusco, inverteu as posições passando a foder Draco do jeito certo, com força e bem fundo.

Draco delirava de prazer. Tendo deixado claro quem mandava, ele permitia que Neville o dominasse.

Treparam loucamente a tarde toda.

No jantar, teve o prazer de ver a Coisinha Abbott empalidecer ao ver o chupão no pescoço de Draco e a marca de mordida no de Neville. Era tão bom ter um namorado distraído que não notava essas coisas.

Na hora da sobremesa, Draco resolveu que o Cicatriz não era tão idiota assim. Afinal ele perguntou, rindo, se Draco e Neville nunca tinham ouvido falar de feitiços de privacidade.

Draco adorou ver a Coisinha Abbott quase chorar e achou lindo o jeito como bseu/b Neville ficou vermelho.

_**Fim**_


End file.
